


Deja Vu....Reliving time

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot remembers parts of the other timelines... or does he? Is it dreams, deja vu or something more





	Deja Vu....Reliving time

Eliot woke up in a panic. “Shit no, not again.” He was practically in tears. 

“Margo!!!”

“What?!! I’m busy… looking this good is hard work. Pick your own vest you twat!!” 

“Thank God she’s ok.” He muttered to himself as he got out of bed. He was soaked in a cold sweat. “Shit. I need to shower.” He walked over to his closet and picked out a shirt and a pair of pants and laid them out on a chair. 

He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Margo heard the water turn on and decided to finish getting ready anyway. 

She walked in the bathroom as Eliot got in the shower. 

“You’re up early.” 

“Uh, yeah. Needed to shower.” He brushed it off hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

“El. You never get up this early to just shower.”

“I’m dirty and needed a….”

“El, it’s me you can’t lie to me.” 

“Ugh, fine. Rough night. I needed a shower.”

“Did someone have a little too much fun last night?” She laughed.

“I wish.” Eliot mumbled to himself. 

“El, you ok?”

He sighed. “Yeah, just a rough night. Didn’t sleep well.”

“Again?”

“Look, it happens sometimes. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. So what were you calling me for this morning?”

“Oh, that…..It was the vest thing. I figured it out.”

Eliot paused his washing up and stood under the water hoping Margo would let this one pass. 

“Oh. Well good.” He heard her hair dryer turn off and heard her walk out and close the door behind her. 

“Good.” He muttered to himself and finished his shower. 

He slowly got ready for the day. 

“Well at least that was just a dream, but god it felt so damned real.” Just thinking about it all made his heart race. 

He walked downstairs and took a shot of whiskey. He heard a knock on the door. 

He opened the door and Dean Fogg greeted him and handed him a small envelope. 

“Just as I asked you yesterday, you are to meet the new arrival and lead him to the exam. Don’t be late Eliot.” 

“Yes Dean.” 

Eliot was used to that sort of thing from the dean. He commonly asked Eliot to do things like this. Mostly because he was aware of how it annoyed Eliot to do his little tasks. It was his way of punishing Eliot for the little things Eliot did to push the envelope while at the same time, keeping him responsible. 

The dean left and Eliot closed the door and walked back upstairs to grab his vest and his cigarettes. 

“Well at least I can smoke.” Eliot mumbled as he walked out of the cottage and made his way towards the front of the school.

He paced a bit in front of the sign and after a while grew tired of waiting. He climbed on the wall and laid back. He took in the warm afternoon sun much like a lazy cat having a nap. After a few moments he took out another cigarette and slowly started smoking. 

He glanced over and saw someone entering the wards. 

“Finally.” He mumbled and took another long slow drag. 

The person walked closer and as he approached Eliot he sat up. 

Eliot pulled the card out of his pocket as the stranger got close enough to him. 

“Quentin Coldwater?” He questioned reading the name off the card. He winced. Something about that name felt so familiar and just left a strange taste in his mouth. 

“Uhhh, yeah.” Quentin responded. 

Eliot hopped down off the wall. 

“Hi, I’m Eliot.” He paused and looked the younger man over. Then quickly realizing the felling he had a moment ago, snapped back to reality. “And you’re late. Follow me.” 

He started walking knowing full well the younger man would follow him. 

“Where am I?”

“Brakebills University.” 

“And that is…”

“Upstate New York.” Something flashed in Eliot’s mind. It’s like he’s had this conversation before. 

Just Déjà vu he thought to himself. I’ve had this conversation with others the dean has had me retrieve for his test. 

“Am I hallucinating?”

This last question stopped Eliot in his tracks and he turned to look at the younger man. That’s it, it’s ‘him’. Something about the way he said ‘hallucinating’ hit Eliot just right.

“If you were, how would asking me help?” Eliot asked trying to remain as neutral as possible not wanting to let the younger man know he was kind of freaked out. 

“Ok.” Quentin conceded and followed Eliot. 

Eliot led the younger man to the testing room. 

Just as they walked in and Quentin walked in and found himself a seat, Dean Fogg simply said “late”. More to let Eliot know he was a few minutes late than a comment to the prospective students. 

Eliot held up his hands as if to signal, not my fault, and turned to walk out He walked out and made his way back to the cottage. 

“Hey El.” Margo greeted him at the door. 

“Hey Bambi.” He sighed and sat on the couch. 

“I made you a drink.” She walked over and handed Eliot a glass.

“Thanks.” He sighed as he took a few sips. 

“How’d meeting the fresh meat go?”

“Oh the usual, confused, lost and now being tested and prodded at.” He sighed again and set his glass on the table and laid down. 

“You like him.” She smirked.

“No. I don’t. Well, I don’t think….No, I can’t.”

“You can’t? Since when did Eliot Waugh have any guy he couldn’t like?”

“Since now. There’s just something about him. Like I want to like him but he just gives me this feeling like I should stay away from him.” 

“Well, we all know you like a challenge daddy.” She purred as she sat down. 

“I do but there’s just something about him….” He drifted off. 

“Oh, El. You are so smitten with him.”

Eliot froze again. He’s heard these words before and not just with another interest but this conversation. It all seemed so familiar.

“It’s not like he’s threatened you.” 

“Not in this life….” Eliot mused.

“What?”

“Margo, you ever get the feeling you’ve lived something before?”

She knew he was serious because he almost never called her Margo. 

“Yeah El, we all have, they even have a term for it, Déjà vu.”

“Yeah, but more than that. Like it’s more than just a familiar feeling.”

“Probably just nerves El. You’ll be fine.” Margo passes it off and starts playing with Eliot’s hair. She knows that always calms him down. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He sighs and relaxes with his head in Margo’s lap while she plays with his hair.   
He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

He woke up halfway through Margo’s magazine.

“You ok El?”

“Um… Yeah…” He said slowly sitting up. 

“Are you still stressing over that nerd boy?”

“Ummm”

“For God sake’s El, just go jump him.” 

“I can’t!”

“Why the holy hell can’t you?”

“I don’t know, I just can’t.” 

“Eliot!”

“Cause every time I do we all end up dead!” He blurted out without thinking.

“What the fuck El?”

“Look, those feelings of Déjà vu… what if there’s more to it? Like what if it actually happened?”

“El, we all know you have some crazy messed up and vivid dreams but this is just beyond that.”

“Margo, I’m telling you, I can like feel it. Like I’ve been through so much of this and ever time it feels like I’ve lived it all up until something happens that I haven’t.”

“El, I love you but that sounds crazy.”

“Margo…. Nevermind.” 

He got up and slowly walked upstairs.

He sat on his bed and picked up one of the many books that he kept on his bookshelf next to his desk. 

“Ah, Fillory….” He sighed and sat down. He started reading. 

After a few hours he heard a knock on the door. 

“Come on El, time to go torture the newbs.” 

“Ok Margo.” Eliot set the book down on the desk and walked downstairs after Margo. 

The two got outside and walked towards the freshman dorms. They walked in and found Quentin. 

Eliot kept looking around nervously. 

“Eliot, what is your problem?”

“Just seeing who all is here.”

“What, you expecting someone?” She looked at him judgingly. 

“No, just…..I don’t see….”

“El?”

“Nothing.” He looked back at Quentin.

I don’t see that one girl, the one he usually likes. Eliot thought to himself. He walked over to the younger man.

“Hi, I’m Eliot.” He reached out and shook his hand. 

“I know.” Quentin smiled awkwardly. 

“Come, let me give you a tour.” He offered leading Quentin out of the room. 

Perhaps this is my chance. Something has changed so soon. Maybe I can tell him I like him now. Eliot thought to himself and smiled.


End file.
